Linked Memories
by The Freaky Writer
Summary: What if Shunsui and Nanao were married and had a kid, then the Kid gets killed and is reincarnated?
1. Prolouge The Death

W33T! I Finally Got around to this story! runs around, acting crazy and on a Sugar Rush :P Well, I ran out of ideas for the other 2, but 0h WELL :P

This is my first Shunsui/Nanao Fanfic :D TFW

"NANAOCHHHAAAAANNNNN!!" Shunsui wined complete with the Puppy dog eyes and bottom lip out.

"I know your busy with OUR baby but What bout ME?" Shunsui wined.

Nanao turned around, with the baby's head on her shoulders and looked at him with a Straight face while holding the baby close to her.

"Shunsui, being a parent is a 24 hour job, i can't be with you every day,or hour of the week, besides I have to take care of our son AND do YOUR paperwork." Nanao said coolly and turned her attention to their bed and sat Senza down to play with his toddler toys and in a Flash of pink, Shunsui wrapped his strong arms around her waist,turned her around and pulled her against his chest. She nustled her head in his chest hair.

"Nanao-chan..." he began as he whispered into her ear, "You were mine from the very start, you are mine and no one else's" he said with a voice that said 'I want you now' and he cupped her face with his hand and kissed her with passion and took full advantage of the opening in her mouth when she gasped and that began the Battle of dominance but Shunsui licked at the sides of her mouth and the roof and broke the kiss and pulled her to the floor and in a flash, there clothes and undergarments were gone and ripped to shreds.

"Nanao," Shunsui asked. "May I?"

"Yes..." She said with approval.

2 hours later...

Shunsui groaned loud and shot his hot seed and filled her and he collapsed on top of her and looked intently at her eyes but Nanao wasn't looking at him, she was looking at and empty bed where Senza use to be. She is staring at it with wide and unfocused.

"Nanao-" Shunsui was cut off by a sound of screaming baby coming from there Living Room and in a flash, is dressed with his swords out and in there 1st form and Nanao dressed perfectly and Nanao ran into the living room and just literally collapsed to her knees and cried.

"Nanao-chan," Shunsui came in and looked with widened eyes. He sees his son in a puddle of crimson red blood with stabs allover his little body with a knife in his little head with his eyes rolled into his head and is chalk white pale. Nanao broke down in heavy tears and Screamed out.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"


	2. 1 Reincarnated

OK Peeps this is CHAPTER 1! The 1st chapter was the Prologue and this is the Beginning of the Story, It centers around Dylan (Senza) but it will Get interesting in Chapter 2, HERES CHAPTER ! TFW

Disclaimer: HOW DO WRITERS PUT UP WITH DISCLAMIERS EVERYTIME WE WRITE?! WE ALL KNOW WE DON'T ANY OF THESE SHOWS! I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, IF I DID, Tatsuki and Renji would meet ad fall in love and THERE WOULD BE MORE NANAO/SHUNSUI ROMANCE!!!! storms off to the government office and puts in a request for a 'Writers-Against-Disclaimers-Act-of-2007'

_15 years after the Death of Senza Kyoraku..._

"OI DYLAN, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW, OR I'LL TAKE YOUR LITTLE NOTEBOOK AWAY FROM YOU!!!" My Mother said.

I'm Dylan Keller, I'm 15 years old and a Sophomore at Karakura High School. I am a wannabe artist and a wannabe writer, I am a close friend to Kathrine Quiñones, she is from Mexico City in Mexico she has Ash Blond hair, she an inch shorter then me, she is fluent in 3 Languages (Spanish, English, Japanese) shes a awesome friend. And I'm also a close friend to Slayter Wasson (a,k,a STOWAWAY) he dyed his hair black and is 2 in's taller than me. He stowed away in my luggage and came to Japan.

I have blackish-brown wavy hair, brown eyes and I'm 5,11. I used to Live in America but something REALLY strange happened.

FLASHBACK!!

_I am walking home from school and it was 6:00 PM and i am listening to my tunes on my iPod and the weird thing happens, my iPod suddenly breaks and lights started going out, one by one and the ground starts rumbling and then this monster like creature with a mask starts coming toward me, and it starts speaking._

"_My dinner has just arrived, and its high in SPIRIT ENERGY!" It says and then it swoops me up with its arm on my neck, i start suffocating from the lack of air, then another weird thing starts happening, Sakura petals start falling from out of nowhere and i see a flash of pink and the arm disappears and i drop onto the road._

"_Ow..." I say. _

_I see this guy with long brown wavy hair wearing a pink coat with a Japanese farmers/samurai's hat carry a sake jug and wielding 2 Japanese-style samurai swords. I've seen weird things but this TOPS IT!_

"_You alright?" he asked._

"_Yea, but who the hell are you?" I ask coolly_

"_Kyoraku Shunsui, Shinigami" he says_

_The 'thing' tries to attack him but in one slash, it decapitates and disappears. He turns around and looks at me with interest. What is he? Gay?_

"_I don't run that way." I say and he sweat drops _

"_I'm not Gay, you look like someone I know" He said, staring at me intently._

_I sweat drop and pick up my backpack and before i could go anywhere, a Women drops down and stares at me intently._

"_Who are you?" she asks._

"_I'm Dylan Keller, I'm 15 years old."_

_She stares at me and steps closer to me, and looks into my eyes. I stare into hers and then, Flashbacks started happening. I start clutching my head and running far away from them as possibly i can._

_END OF FLASHBACK!_

I start walking my way to school and Kathrine comes along and Greets me.

"¡HOLA, AMIGO! ¿Como esta?" She asks

"Ah, a si a si" I reply

"You really need to work on your Español speaking skill ya know?" She says

"I know, I really suck at it but hey, at least I tried." I say and scratching the back of my head.

"Well lets hurry and meet up with Slayter." She says and we start running to our little 'meeting spot' and lucky us, he is there.

"Yo, what took you two 'Love birds', making out as usual?" he says.

"WE ARE NOT LOVE BIRDS AND WE DO NOT MAKE OUT!!!" We say in unison.

"Sure you are but lets hurry, Last one to class is a bastard!" He says and starts running.

We chase after him and reach our classroom, We see Ichigo, Chad, Ishda, Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Tatsuki and others. We go to our Little spot we hang out before class, Da Window.

"Did you guys here about my little incident back in Chanute?"

"Yea, yea, a Shinigami with a pink coat and a women with a large book and black gi, yea yea we heard it." Kathrine says.

I see Ichigo and his little gang look at me with wide eyes. And we look back at them. It was like a Staring contest between gangs, But we turn back to our conversation.

"Or the time that you showed us this drawing of a Sakura tree with a Sake jug and a book laying against the trunk?"

"Yea, and- i See Slayter looking at Orihime boobs" I say to Kathrine and she whaps slayer with Brick. Why the hell does she carry a brick? There are some things that are not supposed to said. But oh well.

The bell rings and we sit down in our assigned desks and the teach hits a chalk bored with a meter stick.

"Turn to page three hundred and ninety-four.." He says.

End of the Day

"See ya next week!" I shout to my friends and walk home.

Saturday

I went down to Shibuya, Tokyo and went to get a Starbucks French Vanilla cappuccino and took a walk

down town and came upon a park, I sat down on a park bench and pulled out my notebook and started drawing a Tree with its leaves falling to the ground. Then the WEIRDEST thing started happening, i start seeing Reality being ripped apart and me falling threw pitch blackness, and me hitting something hard, like a cement table. Then, Everything went black...

Cliffy :) Laughs like Dr.Evil and starts running around the room, dancing like a little girl. HOPE UR HAPPY NOW, UNTIL CHAPTER TWO – Déjà Vu

JA NE

TFW!


	3. 2 Intermission: Wheres Dylan?

Hey Peeps, Sry i took so long i got to caught up in school work and creating new chapters heheh sweatdrops well Lets begin the story :D

Disclaimer: kills Disclaimer, Shows Ban to the FCC

_Monday 8am..._

Kathrine went sprinting down some alleys and side streets to reach the 'meeting spot' where Dylan and Slayter are.

"Damn," she thought "I am soooo going to be late" she thought.

After a few minutes of running, and dodging random objects, She arrives at the Spot only to see Slayter there but not Dylan

"Slayter, Wheres Dylan?" she asked him.

"Dunno, i went too the school and asked and everybody's says Who is he?" he said to her

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" she said

"Lets go check out Sam's Place, Victoria has to know where he is and maybe this girl called 'Jenova' can help us." Slayter said.

"Lets split up Slayter, it will be easier." Kathrine told him

They both split in different directions, Kathrine heading to Sam's Place and Slayter to find this girl named 'Jenova'

With Kathrine-

Kathrine starts sprinting down to the Apartment complex where Sam and Victoria (A/N: If u ever seen Unleashed then you'll know who I'm talking about :) ) live, She rushes up the stairs and knocks on the door and a Girl with Short brown blond hair who looks 18 wearing a dark green striped sweater, a black medium running skirt and black shoes

"Kathrine!," Victoria begins "Its been awhile :D"

"Yea i know, Have you seen Dylan?" She asked

"No i haven't and Sam says that he doesn't remember him, weird huh?" Victoria says.

"Same with the people at our school, and me and Slayter's parents never heard of him." Kathrine told her.

"Hold on," Victoria says. "SAM!, I'm going with Kathrine be back in awhile!" Victoria yells.

"Ok, Don't be late" Sam says.

So Kathrine and Victoria start running and they head for Dylan's House.

With Slayter-

Slayter was walking threw Alleys trying to find a Girl named 'Jenova', rumor has it that she can see spirits of the Dearly departed but thats just a myth.

"Whose there?" a female voice says in the darkness of the alley

"Slayter, known as Gothgeek2010" Slayter says.

"What do you want?" she asks threw the darkness.

"I'm trying to find my friend, his name is Dylan. Also known as IceFreak1991" he says. "The reason I'm here is because only Kathrine and I remember him and no one else does." He tells her.

"He went to a place called Soul Society, When a person enters Soul Society the people that knew him, saw him or had anything to do with him, they don't remember a thing about him its like, He never existed, but I don't get why you and KankurosBandGeek2010 remember him but I'll help you find him, But first we got to find K-chan (yes i gave Kathrine a nickname)" She tells him and steps out of the shadows revealing a Girl that is 15 years old and has Brown-red hair tied in a ponytail, green eyes, glasses, tribal tattoos all over her face (like Renji's), dressed in a Black tee that says 'Gimme Money or Gimme your Money' and blue-green jeans and Vans shoes.

"Lets go Slayter." She says and they run to the rendezvous point

At the Rendezvous-

Kathrine and Victoria and waiting by the walls and Slayter and Jenova appear.

"Ok so Whats going on Jenova?" Victoria asks?

Jenova tell them everything about Soul Society, Hollows, Shinigami and what happened to the Memory of Dylan.

"How do we get to Soul Society?" K-chan asks.

"Before we go there, we have to get trained, Basically going to Soul Society at your level is basically digging your own grave, and besides do you even know your powers?" Jenova asks. "Like, do you know how to protect yourselves?"she finishes.

"Well, Me and Slayter have 10 years of Tae Kwon Do and Judo" K-chan says.

"And you, Victoria?" Jenova asks.

"I dunno, the only thing I'm good at is playing music and solving puzzles" She says.

"I can tell right now Victoria, You have the power to convert sound waves into powerful attack/blasts" Jenova says.

"And you," Jenova points to K-chan, "Are a Quincy"

"What a-" K-chan cuts off when Jenova transfers everything about Quincy's, Quincy Powers and other stuff directly into her mind. One of my many abilities, Memory Transfer, I can transfer EVERYTHING about your heritage, powers, and other things into your mind." She tells them.

Jenova goes to Victoria and puts together her Middle and Index fingers and puts them on her temples and does what she did to K-chan

Minutes later...

"Lets go Train..." Jenova says as she leads them to the Urahara shop.

TBC...

WOW, I FINALLY UPDATED! Sorry it took so long, I have to review my ideas, Alter some and sorry, Déjà Vu is the next Chapter, Sry peeps, this is just the Intermission Sorry peeps, I'm not trying to Center the story around Dylan :D Well until Next time :D TFW

_Preview of Chapter 3-_

"_Who are you?" I ask._

"_I am...your Father, Kyoraku Shunsui" He says._

_Flashbacks just come rushing threw Dylan's head._


End file.
